


Hakuna My Tatas

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god. I am <i>so</i> sorry!” Stiles grabs the nearest handful of napkins and pushes them at Isaac’s crotch, rubbing at it in an attempt to dry it. </p><p>"Uh."</p><p>Stiles looks up at Isaac, down at the hands he’s got becoming very friendly with Isaac’s crotch, and blushes all the way up to his eyebrows. “Eh, my bad. Uh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuna My Tatas

**Author's Note:**

> This is waaaaaay late for Valentine's Day but... _technically_ I wrote it before Valentine's I just didn't put it here until after.
> 
> Read it [here]() on tumblr!

Stiles throws a packet of Oreos into Isaac’s lap as he drops down onto the couch beside him.

"Ow? Why are you throwing cookies at me?"

"Because they’re delicious? Duh." Stiles rolls his eyes and reaches over, tugging open the Oreos and pulling out a few of them. He doesn’t bother opening the first one, just pops it straight into his mouth and starts chewing. "What?" he asks, mouth full of chocolatey, creamy goodness.

Isaac’s eyes linger on Stiles’ mouth as he drags his tongue over his lower lip to catch a crumb. “Nothing,” he replies.

~*~

Two weeks later, Isaac sits beside Stiles at lunch and places a chocolate milk beside his elbow.

Completely unaware of this, Stiles flails his arms out mid-story and knocks said chocolate milk into Isaac’s lap where it explodes and drips milk _everywhere_.

"Oh my god. I am _so_ sorry!” Stiles grabs the nearest handful of napkins and pushes them at Isaac’s crotch, rubbing at it in an attempt to dry it. 

"Uh."

Stiles looks up at Isaac, down at the hands he’s got becoming very friendly with Isaac’s crotch, and blushes all the way up to his eyebrows. “Eh, my bad. Uh.”

He takes hold of Isaac’s hands and places them carefully over his lap where the wet napkins are sopping up as much milk as possible. “I have some sweatpants in my locker. If you want.”

Isaac nods.

~*~

A week into winter it gets cold enough that Isaac’s ever present scarves are a blessing.

Stiles is shivering outside school waiting for the doors to be unlocked when something warm and smelling vaguely of pine wraps around his shoulders and coils loosely around his neck. 

When he raises his eyes from the soft, dark blue fabric, Isaac’s looking down at him with a soft, faintly crooked smile on his face. “Better?” he asks softly.

Stiles grins and knocks their shoulders together. “Much. Thanks, dude.”

Isaac smiles and they walk into school side by side, arms brushing together with every step.

~*~

Kira gives Scott a heart shaped box of chocolates for Valentine’s Day. When he opens it, Stiles is standing beside him and looking very confused at the sushi shaped little chocolates inside.

Scott grins so wide Stiles’ cheeks ache in sympathy, so it must be some adorable inside joke they share. It’s cute.

Everyone is cute on Valentine’s Day when they have a Valentine.

Him?

He doesn’t have one. Not like that’s a surprise; he doesn’t think he’s ever had one who wasn’t Scott or one of his teddy bears.

"Stiles?" It’s Isaac, looming behind him as usual. He turns around and grins.

"S’up, dude? Love is in the air, huh? Can you smell love? Probably not. Hm."

Isaac shuffles his feet and clears his throat softly, drawing Stiles’ attention back toward him. “You okay?”

"Yeah. Um. Here." He thrusts out an arm and pushes a tiny card into Stiles’ hand.

"What’s this?" Stiles looks down and opens his hand, a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. On the card is a picture of Simba and Nala from The Lion King and it says, "I wanna feel the love tonight" across the top. "Dude…"

When Stiles looks up, Isaac looks a little bit like he wants to flee the building, but one grin from him has him relaxing. “Be my valentine?” he asks, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Stiles beams and bounces forward to press a kiss to Isaac’s mouth. “You can Hakuna my tatas any night,” he laughs, waggling his eyebrows. Isaac rolls his eyes, but when Stiles holds out his hand, he laces their fingers together.

There’s a red heart-shaped lollipop stuck to the back of the card that Stiles happily tears off and unwraps before popping it into his mouth. As they walk down the hallway together, hand in hand, he tugs it out of his mouth and holds it up to Isaac.

"Wanna taste?" Isaac looks at him for a second before ducking his head and catching Stiles by the jaw so he can kiss him again. "Shoulda seen that coming," Stiles mumbles, grinning against Isaac’s mouth as their kiss deepens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
